


Together With O-Tae

by YamabukiSaaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anthology, Beach Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Quarantine, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Vanilla, just some drabbles, usually just porn without plot but it’s very wholesome, when i say vanilla i mean super duper sugary sweet vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamabukiSaaya/pseuds/YamabukiSaaya
Summary: Just some TaeSaaya drabbles, mostly NSFW, but all very vanilla! Saaya’s first-person POV because I’m projecting.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

After waving a final goodbye to Marina, Eve, Hagumi and Kokoro, who joined us at the beach, I feel someone’s arms wrap around my waist and my body jolts in surprise. But I know this warm touch very well. I know this calming scent. I know this arousing sensation of Tae’s breath softly tickling my ear, and I know exactly what comes next.

“O-Tae...!” I hiss at her. “What are you doing?! T-This is a public beach! What if someone sees us?”

“But didn’t they all just leave?” Tae responds, not backing off at all.

“Well, yeah, but...I mean, what if someone else comes?” I stammer.

“Marina-san said it herself. No one stays out here past sunset. And I’ve been wet all day seeing you looking so gorgeous in that swimsuit, Saaya,” Tae whispered as my body tensed up. Her fingers slowly creep up my torso, seemingly spreading heat wherever they touch. 

I’ve been soaked all day, too, seeing Tae in her one-piece, accentuating her slim figure. Of course I want her to touch me. Of course...I want her to touch me.

My mind goes cloudy, the only focus on Tae’s slender fingers teasing my body, grazing my body, wet with the ocean. My pussy throbs, and I so desperately want her to touch me where I’m wet with my own juice. My pelvic muscles clench involuntarily, and i squeeze my thighs together, hoping for some friction. 

A light tickle around my waistband awakens me. My eyes shoot wide open, and I let out a moan. I want more. I want Tae to make love to me down there. I can’t take it anymore. “O-Tae...please...”

“What do you want?” she asks mischievously.

“Y-You know where it feels best! Please!” I whimper.

Tae giggles. “I can’t say no to that when you’re turning me on so much.” She squeezes my breast and plays with my erect nipple through the top of my bikini, and slips her hand into my bikini bottom. This is heaven, and I make sure she knows how good I feel, not even trying to keep my voice quiet.

Tae rubs her finger around my entrance. “Hehe, you’re suuuper wet just from that, Saaya~”

“I-I’ve been...mmm...wet all day thanks to you...ahh, O-Tae...!” I manage to tell her through my moans. “You...mmm, look so beautiful!”

“Saaya, you’re so honest...it’s adorable,” Tae kisses my cheek from behind, before beginning to circle around my clit with her thumb. My body feels weak. 

“O-Tae...! Ahh...I love you...! So much!! Mmm!” 

“I love you too, Saaya!” Tae takes her hand out of my bikini, causing me to whimper a bit, but she turns me around to face her, slips her hand back in, and presses her lips against mine. She nibbles playfully on my lip, and I let her in, her tongue wrapping around mine, enveloping me in love only she could provide as I moaned into the kiss. 

Her fingers make their way inside, and I’m forced to break the kiss, gasp and moan in ecstasy. 

“You okay, my love?”

“Ahh!! Yes! O-Tae...please keep going!” I said between short breaths.

She slides farther inside my slippery pussy, my pussy gripping as if holding on for dear life. She begins to pump slowly, gradually building up speed as I moan. I give up any control and threw myself at her, burying my face into her shoulder as she fingers me.

Everything feels hot. From head to toe, I feel like I’m being filled with Tae’s love, and with every beat my heart pumps out just as much passionate love for her. As Tae makes circular motions around my G-spot my body tenses up. I feel it coming. My breath becomes heavier, my heart pounds harder. I squeeze Tae as tight as I can and let her build me up to a heavenly climax. 

I moan with pleasure as everything tenses, and there is only one thing I can say as I float back down into Tae’s arms a weak, satisfied mess. “I love you so much, O-Tae...”

“I love you too, Saaya. You seemed to really enjoy that,” she kisses the top of my head.

I look up and kiss her lips softly. “Of course I did. I enjoy it every time. Because it’s you.”

“It’s getting really dark and I’m still super turned on,” Tae spits out all of a  
sudden.

“O-Oh! You’re right! And you’re in a one-piece, so maybe this isn’t the best place...perhaps we could take care of that in the bath in the changing room, since no one’s here~” I run my hand up her thigh as she blushes in the moonlight.

“Yes. Please. If you don’t touch me soon I’m gonna end up jacking off right here and now.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that, O-Tae~” I giggle, taking her hand as we walk towards the changing room. 

“Geez, Saaya, stop being so cute! Come on, I can’t wait!” Tae takes off running.

“H-Hey! You just made me cum, I can’t run that fast! If you can’t be patient you’re gonna have to just masturbate while I watch!”

“Do you wanna watch me masturbate that badly?”

“Sometime, yes! But let me touch you this time, okay? It’s my turn to make you cum!”

And that’s exactly what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saaya usually works from home while Tae is at the office, but with quarantine forcing the two of them to stay in their apartment with not much privacy, things get a little complicated sexually...

The atmosphere is so restless. I haven’t masturbated since quarantine started, save for some bathroom quickies, but those barely even count. With O-Tae working from home, neither of us have gotten much privacy. It doesn’t exactly help that she’s the woman I fantasize about, either. All I can think about when she waltzes into the kitchen for a snack wearing only a sweatshirt and panties is about how I’d love to take them off of her. 

“Hey, Earth to Saaya!” One fingertip on my shoulder is enough to make my entire body jolt as a moan escapes my lips.

I look down, face growing hot as I hear O-Tae giggle. “Saaya, are you horny? I didn’t mean to startle you, but that reaction is...curious...”

I want to speak, but there’s a lump in my throat that won’t let anything out. 

Tae shrugs. “It’s only natural you would be, all pent-up inside here without as much privacy. It’s killing me too, see?” She points to her cute patterned panties, which I now notice are stained with a wet spot.

“Geez, O-Tae! You’re so shameless!” I sputter.

I take a deep breath and sigh. “Yes, I’m very horny. It’s embarrassing to say that aloud, but you’re right, it’s only natural, I guess...” I mumble.

“What do you usually do? Have anyone you have sex with?” Tae asks.

“You really have no shame asking this, huh. Well, not currently, no... I usually just take care of it myself, but neither of us have had much privacy.” I explain.

“I’m in the same boat as you then. Maybe now that we’re on the same page, we should just not worry about trying to hide it.” 

“No way! I won’t be able to get off while I know you’re in the next room hearing everything. I doubt you’d be able to either.”

“Ah, you’re right. Maybe if we just both masturbated at the same time we wouldn’t have to worry about that too much.”

“Are you serious?” 

“We’re both super horny and quarantine is making it hard to let loose. We could at least try and see if it works.”

“I mean, you’re right...” But she doesn’t know that she’s the reason I’m so horny. She’s saying all this so nonchalantly while I’m a mess at the sound of her voice.

Tae jumps to her feet and stretches. “So what are you waiting for? Let’s give a shot.” 

I stand up and follow her to our bedroom. We sit on our respective beds, and before I can even say anything, Tae has her panties hanging around her ankle and fingertips teasing her wet slit.

I can’t hold back anymore, stripping down and circling around my entrance the same way. It seems I’m much more of a moaner than she is, because I can’t hold in my voice while O-Tae seems to only let out softer, breathy moans.

“See, this is nice, isn’t it, Saaya?”

“Y-Yeah...mmm, it is nice.”

“Your voice is so erotic, it really enhances the experience,” Tae pants.

“T-That’s...!” 

“I’m sorry, I have no filter when I’m horny...”

“You have no filter whether you’re horny or not, O-Tae,” I interrupt my rubbing to laugh.

She chuckles back. “You’re probably right. I’m just making excuses for why you turn me on so much.”

Did I just hear that correctly?! My eyes widen and my stare is locked onto O-Tae, who looks to the side, face growing red. “Oh my god...” I think to myself. 

“I’m sorry, Saaya. I probably shouldn’t have brought any of this stuff up at all. I just haven’t been able to let it all out like I usually do, and instead I just made you feel awkward...”

“O-Tae...the reason this is so awkward for me is because I really like you. But I thought since you’re so casual about everything, there’s no way you could ever be thinking about me the same way.” 

“Well of course I’m so casual about it, otherwise you might start to realize I actually am seriously into you! You know, I usually do this,” Tae gestured towards her nether region, “while I’m thinking about you!”

“Shameless as ever, huh...but now that you’ve said it, it’s a lot easier to admit that I’m fantasizing about you, ahaha...”

“That’s so cute, and also really hot...hey, Saaya, what do you think about—“

I cut her off by standing up and making my way over to her side of the room, sitting myself down by her side. “We should do it for real, then.”

O-Tae grins and nods her head. I cup her cheek in my hand and pull her in for a kiss, which starts gently, but is quickly escalated into a passionate, desperate mess of lips and tongues and hands and hair. We’re both panting when I realize I’m laying on top of her and decide to make my move first, grazing her inner thigh with my fingertips as she tensed up. 

“So, how do you usually like to touch yourself?” I ask, continuing to tease her.

“I...hah...I rub...my clit...what about you?”

“Me? Usually I finger myself and rub my G-spot. I play with my clit too, but nothing beats the G-spot for me.” By the time I finish my sentence, my fingers are rubbing around O-Tae’s dripping wet entrance, slowly circling it.

“I’ve...mmm, never actually found...my, ahh...G-spot before, mm...” 

“Perhaps I could find it for you? Can I put a finger in?” 

“Y-Yes...please...”

I slowly slide a finger in as O-Tae moans in pleasure. Her pussy sucks me in, hugging my finger tight as I hook it around to find her spongy G-spot. Once I reach it, she gasps and her hips buck forward.

“Are you okay?! Did it hurt?” I slide my finger back out and she drops back down

“I’m okay, it’s just really intense,” Tae calms down and adds, “so can you build up slowly?”

I lay myself down right next to her, offering her my left hand to hold as my right reaches over to reenter her slippery, throbbing pussy.

“You can always tell me if you want me to stop or take a break, okay, O-Tae? Or if you’d like to do something different, just let me know,” I murmur into her ear as I slide in, pumping slowly as her breath grew heavier. 

I rub very slowly and gently near her G-spot, speeding up and applying pressure as prompted by her moans of “More!” until I’m rubbing the spot itself as fast and hard as I rub mine when I’m playing with myself. Her moans have become so loud and intense, full of pleasure and ecstasy, and I can barely control myself as I clench my thighs together for friction, feeling the juices flow down them.

“Saaya! Saaya, I’m so close, I’m gonna, hah...!” Tae moans.

“You can cum for me, O-Tae! Please cum for me~” I say softly in her ear.

Her body tenses even more, her pussy clenching me tightly as if it never wants to let me go.

“Saayaaaaa! Ahhh, I— Mmm, I’m gonna—! Ah, I’m cumming! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m— Ahhhhhhh!” Tae belts out as her hips buck forward and her grip on my hand gets so tight her knuckles turn white, shortly before it stops and she floats back down into her mattress. 

“That was incredible, Saaya...” she pants.

I lick my fingers, which have become pruny from her juice, as she blushes.

“How do I taste?” Tae asks.

“Lovely,” I respond.

O-Tae looks down at my clenched thighs. “Your turn!”

“Oh, yes please, I really need it, O-Tae,” I sit up, peel off my shirt, and give myself to O-Tae.

Needless to say, I’m in love.


End file.
